Question: Emily did 30 more jumping jacks than Ashley in the morning. Ashley did 35 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Emily do?
Ashley did 35 jumping jacks, and Emily did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $35 + 30$ jumping jacks. She did $35 + 30 = 65$ jumping jacks.